Anything Can Happen (Season 11)
This is the eleventh season of the music group game called Anything Can Happen with applications being open from the 26th of December 2019 for 5 days and the top 12 finalists for the live shows being revealed on the 3rd of January 2020. This season The Duels are back with the winners being safe in the results show. But there will be an extra duel known as The Last Chance Duel involving the Bottom Three Artists except the Artist who finished bottom and will go straight to the sing off and the winner of this duel will be saved from the sing off. Also there is the Wildcards where 4 Artists chosen by the Panelists will compete to enter this competition in Show 3 but also Artists Eliminated in the first 2 shows will also compete as 1 Artist from the Wildcard Selection will enter or re enter the live shows. This is the starting point of something that is original in this group game that involved the contestants sending in mission songs relating to a specific category worth 25% of the live show rankings and that only one judge can send someone home at a live show making important decisions. Aili James, Drake and Scotty decided to come back as Panelists this season. Ryan returns after one special. Finalists The top 12 finalists were revealed on the 3rd of January 2020. Kymberli Joye entered after winning the wildcard selection. Here are the different finalists with their users and the place they were eliminated during the competition. # Since chris2pei has become inactive in Show 4, his Artists have been put in care of previous eliminated users nahuelaqua300 and Rubes as he returned in Show 5. Since Adam Lambert was eliminated in show 4 chris2pei won't get that artist back. Wildcards Here are the Wildcards which includes 4 Artists selected by a Panelist and 2 Artists Eliminated in the Live Shows. Results Summary ;Colour key - Contestant was in the bottom three but was saved in the last chance duel. - Contestant was in the bottom two and was saved after the sing off. - Contestant was eliminated after the sing off. - Contestant received the highest combined panelist & mission ranking. - Contestant won a Duel and is immune to the next show. - Contestant received the highest combined panelist & mission ranking and won a Duel. Wildcard Selection The Wildcard Selection involves 4 Artists selected by the Panelists and 2 Artists who were Eliminated in the first 2 shows. They would perform and the Panelists would rank their performances and by the end of show 2, the artist who tops the rankings will enter the live shows for show 3. ;Colour key - Contestant was eliminated. - Contestant received the highest panelist ranking. - Contestant wins the wildcard selection and enters the live shows. 'Live Show Details' 'Show 1 (6/7 January)' ; Panelist vote to eliminate Aili James was chosen to be the Sole Judge. *Aili James: Andrea Faustini - Based her decision on how Brittany shouldn't have been in the bottom three and gave a much stronger performance. 'Show 2 (9/10 January)' ; Panelist vote to eliminate Aili James was chosen to be the Sole Judge. *Aili James: Celine Dion - Based her decision on that it feels like it was her time to go being in the bottom three again while Morissette destroyed her tonight. 'Show 3 (13/14 January)' This is a Double Elimination. ; Panelist vote first elimination *Aili James: Kymberli Joye - Based on having a lower ranking than Jessica Sanchez. ; Panelist vote to eliminate sing off Aili James was chosen to be the Sole Judge. *Aili James: Brittany J Smith - Based her decision on that Demi performed better than her having more stunning moments. 'Show 4 (16/17 January)' ; Panelist vote to eliminate Drake was chosen to be the Sole Judge. *Drake: Adam Lambert - Based his decision on how Demi showed potential and could step it up while Adam couldn't do that. 'Show 5 (20/21 January)' This is a Double Elimination. ; Panelist vote first elimination *Aili James: Katie Kadan - Based on having a lower ranking than Rose Short. ; Panelist vote to eliminate sing off Scotty was chosen to be the Sole Judge. *Scotty: Rose Short - Based his decision on how her performance was the weakest in the sing off. 'Show 6: Quarter-Final (23/24 January)' This is the start of the Back to Back Shows taking place in 3 nights. This is a Double Elimination. ; Panelist vote first elimination *Aili James: Jessica Sanchez - Based on having a lower ranking than Beyoncé. ; Panelist vote to eliminate sing off Scotty was chosen to be the Sole Judge. *Scotty: Beyoncé - Based his decision on how both of their performances were so good being a tough decision but went with the stronger performance. 'Show 7: Semi-Final (24/25 January)' ; Panelist vote to eliminate Aili James was chosen to be the Sole Judge. *Aili James: Demi Lovato - Based her decision on how Kyla killed it with her performance but still loved Demi's performance as it was hard to make. 'Show 8: Final (8 October)' 'Mission Results ' 'Show 1 (Songs from 2010's Decade)' 'Show 2 (Country Performances)' 'Show 3 (Irish Singers)' 'Show 4 (80's Movie Songs)' 'Show 5 (Obscure Songs)' 'Show 6 (Masked Singer)' 'Show 7 (Anything)'